


Perfect moment

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angie gets disowned from her family, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Insomnia, Internalized Homophobia, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Sharing a Bed, Tenko is trans, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Tenko was sitting down on the couch of the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Angie. She was quite lonely because Angie was currently visiting her family at the island she was raised at so she decided she should call someone over. 'I can't get Kaede or Miu because Kaede's on tour or something and Miu had to take care of their kid while Kaede was gone. Maki and Kirumi are spending some time alone with each other for a while so I can't call them. Tenko didn't want any of the boys coming over so that left only Himiko and Tsumugi left so she decided to call them. "Hey Tsumugi, I was wondering if you and Himiko wanted to come hang out with me at me and Angie's apartment" Tenko said "Sure, me and Himiko aren't doing anything so we can come over" Tsumugi replied "Okay see you soon" Tenko said and hung up. She then cleared the apartment a bit until she heard the doorbell ring and went to let them in. The three girls sat on the couch together and Tenko noticed that Himiko looked exhausted "Hey are you okay Himiko? You look exhausted" Tenko said "Oh we ran out of her medication for insomnia and she went to bed really late last night" Tsumugi said "Nyeh.... Yeah I'm really tired" Himiko said resting her head on Tsumugi's shoulder "So how are Takura and Aiko? I haven't seen them in a while because me and Angie wanted a break from babysitting them" Tenko said "Well when you guys didn't want to babysit we usually had Kirumi and Maki babysit them but they want to be alone right now so we got someone completely unexpected to babysit them" Tsumugi said "Who is it?" Tenko asked. Tsumugi sighed "It's Kokichi" Tsumugi said "Wha- Kokichi?!" Tenko said "He's actually pretty good, most of them people that have babysat them have been tied up and put into a closet but it hasn't happened to him once" Himiko said "Why Kokichi out of all the people in our class?" Tenko asked "Well Miu is taking care of her kid, they're too smart for Gonta, I don't think Kiyo is going to babysit them for a while, I don't think Ryoma ever wants to babysit them again, Kaito and Shuichi won't babysit them after what happened last time and I'm positive they'll outsmart Keebo" Tsumugi said "Hey can I show you guys something?" Tenko asked "Nyeh...sure" Himiko said. Tenko walked into her room and came out carrying a small box. "What's in the box?" Himiko asked "Well I'll show you" Tenko opened the box to reveal a ring "I'm planning to propose to Angie" Tenko said "Tenko that's great!" Tsumugi said hugging her and Himiko hugged her as well "But I want to propose at the perfect moment. Do you two think your could help me with that?" Tenko asked "Of course I'll help you you and Angie are my best friends" Himiko said "Thanks you so much!" Tenko said


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon Angie is innocent but since they're older in this story than they are in cannon I'm just gonna say Miu ruined her innocence

Tenko heard the door to her apartment and immediately knew that Angie was back from her trip. She ran over to the door and tackled her girlfriend into a hug and kissed her cheek "I missed you too Tenko" Angie said "But I missed you more! I was so lonely without you" Tenko said kissing Angie's forehead "I missed being able to kiss you" Tenko said "I missed being able to kiss you too Tenko" Angie said her face turning red "Tenko, we both know what we want to do but shouldn't we move to a more private place?" Angie said "Oh I'm so sorry! That completely slipped my mind!" Tenko said getting off of Angie so she could stand up. Angie grabbed Tenko's hand and dragged her to her room. Angie plopped down on her bed and Tenko plopped down next to her. They looked each other in the eyes and leaned into to share a kiss. They closed their eyes as they kissed, Tenko wrapped her arms around Angie's waist while Angie wrapped her arms around Tenko's neck. They broke their kiss so they could breathe and kissed again after that, whoever this one was a lot more passionate. Tenko licked Angie's lip for permission and Angie let Tenko slip her tongue into her mouth. As they started to make out they got more and more passionate. Their tongues we're battling for dominance and they were both quietly moaning into each others mouths. Suddenly Tenko pressed her knee in between Angie's legs making Angie loudly moan causing Tenko to win. Angie broke their kiss "Hey you dirty cheater~" Angie said teasingly "What I didn't cheat" Tenko said innocently "You only did that because I was winning" Angie said. They entwined their tongues together and Angie let out a soft moan. Angie untwined her tongue from Tenko's and started to suck on Tenko's tongue causing Tenko to moan. Tenko pulled away and started to bite and lick Angie's neck and left a few hickies there. Angie stopped Tenko and took Tenko's shirt and bra off "I kinda miss when you were innocent" Tenko said before letting out a loud moan as Angie bit her nipple while she masagged the other one. Tenko started to moan even more as Angie sucked on her nipple. Angie stopped sucking on Tenko's nipple to take of her own shirt and bra "How about you pleasure me now?" Angie said and Tenko quickly latched onto her breasts. She sucked hard on Angie's nipple with she pinched the other one making Angie loudly moan. "Tenko that mmm...feels really good~" Angie said "I'm glad you like this" Tenko replied pinching Angie's nipple harder making Angie moan louder. She practically screamed when Tenko bit her nipple. Tenko pulled away and they looked each other in the eye and started making out again. They were panting when they broke apart "I think we're done for today" Tenko said "Me to, I do feel quite tired, but can we sleep with our shirts off? I want to know more on how your body feels~" Angie said "Naughty girl~" Tenko replied. They ended up falling asleep cuddling without shirts or bras on


End file.
